1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices that employ a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer devices and hand held games operate based on an integrated or peripheral joystick. The joystick can include a spring mounted actuator that can be moved about two or more axes of motion. Sensors associated with the joystick generate data in response to the motion of the joystick that can be used in the implementation of a user interface for the device. For example, the pitch and roll of an airplane in a flight simulator game can be controlled based on the user's interaction with a joystick.
Many devices, including handheld devices, can be equipped with a touch screen that provides another form of user interface. As the user touches the screen with a finger a stylus or other object, touch data is generated that can be used to input data to the device. Examples of such touch screens include resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens that can resolve one or more simultaneous touches.
The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.